Impossible
by AbbyAuthor
Summary: I sigh. "I'm Divergent aren't I? My mom told me I might be." I surprise myself by taking this calmly. Heralyn looks to the side, like she wants to avoid telling me something. "Your divergence isn't normal," she finally tells me in a voice so quiet I can barely hear her. "It's impossible."
1. Chapter 1

I have three different stances, each representing a different part of my personality.

The first stance is a more common one. I do it when things around me are boring, when I want to blend in. I look at the floor, slump a bit, and sometimes I hold hands with myself. I also occasionally bite my lip while doing this. I'm shy and lonely.

I tend to find patterns in the floor, little dots that I use as reference points, lines I jump over as if I'm playing a game, objects that I can try and figure out how they got there, many different things. My mind tends to wander when I'm bored, and I get bored easily, especially when I'm walking.

This represents the shy part of my personality, the part where I don't interact with people, where I play my own games, where I hide. I usually take this stance around strangers, people I'm not used to.

My second stance is not as common as the first but more common than the third. It's the middle stance. This stance is more of a relaxed stance. I usually tend to smile when my mouth isn't moving. This is what I call "My Social Stance."

I can be very social at times, usually around people I'm comfortable with, like my family and my close friends. I'm always cheerful when I stand like this, my arms might be swinging at my side or fiddling with some object. I look people in the eye and I have a sort of twinkle in my eye and I attract some attention. I like being the center of attention.

There are times when I feel like I'm on top of the world. I feel like I have a lot of friends who love me and who care and who I can have a blast with.

My third stance might be my favorite. I feel special when I feel like this. I stand up straighter, I lift my head and stick my nose in the air, I purse my lips too. I get this air of pride and satisfaction, like I'm a queen and that I am strong. It's become uncommon with everything that's been going on, life stinking things up.

I love the feel that I'm powerful. I can take on any challenge. This is usually my stance after I do something good, something worth being proud of. I don't care what anyone thinks of me.

I'm Katelyn Darby and I am strong.

It doesn't matter which faction I'm in, what friends I have.

I'm Katelyn Darby and I am strong.

* * *

**Please excuse the prologue, I've become very excited about writing this. I must ask you to forgive me, I haven't really paid attention to the Divergent Trilogy that much, I'm not a big fan, but this idea had too much potential to ignore. So here it is. Please excuse any incorrect Divergent stuff. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I touch the wound gently, like I'm scared. It's not much of a wound, it's more like a bruise. I look into the mirror and see it. While some Amity girls would hate having a brownish bluish spot under their eye, I actually kind of like it. It may sound weird but I think I look prettier with it. It shows a rebellious side of me, a side I'm not allowed to show at Amity headquarters. I growl at my reflection and giggle before getting serious again.

My mom is not going to like this.

She won't care that I accidently hit myself with the corner of a cabinet door, she'll say I was acting up. Acting reckless. Acting dauntless.

I run my hands through my brown hair, messing it up before fixing it again. It calms me. I take a deep breath and let it out.

We take our tests today.

I lean into the mirror, trying to get a closer look at my reflection. I initiate a staring contest with myself, something stupid and worthless as my dad would say. "Competition isn't peaceful, you're just asking for a fight!" he'd scold before perking up like an Amity and saying, "But I forgive you!" Like I'm going to launch myself at my own reflection.

I walk out of the bathroom confident, more or less. I put my acting skills to the test and try not to shake.

Be brave Katelyn.

I assume my third stance and butter my toast like I'm on an important mission.

"Yay Katie!"

My three year old sister cheers me on. I smile at her before continuing to butter my toast.

My house is kind of stuffed, with four girls, a mom and a dad. I love my family though, even though sometimes I want to attack them.

"Hello Katelyn," my father politely says. I wave at him before starting to add cinnamon and sugar to my toast, making sure to add a lot more cinnamon so it's not too sweet.

"Important day today," he adds. There it is. I knew it was coming. He's going to tell me to always remember family, and that they are important and 'What's better than Amity?'

The problem is that I don't exactly like Amity, too peaceful. Sometimes I want to start a fight.

"Yeah?" I ask, pretending that I've forgotten. I haven't. Quite the opposite, actually.

"I just want to say good luck!" My dad says. I know that he knows I'm pretending. My dad may be Amity, but he has a bit of Erudite in him.

I sit down. "Thanks Dad." Then my gaze turns to my mom. She doesn't look happy. She looks nervous.

"May I talk to you, Katelyn?" she asks. I nod. She takes me over to a private room, the laundry room

My mom is a very nice woman, short with red hair, unlike mine. But I have her Hazel eyes. I got my brown hair from my dad.

"Katelyn…" she trails off.

"What?" I ask. I'm worried now. Mom never gets scared.

"You may not fit into a faction," she whispers.

"What?" I ask, confused. "How can I not fit into a faction?"

"It's called Divergence."

I stumble. "What?" My mom sighs.

"I'm Divergent."

My eyes widen. "What are you saying?"

"You might be too."

"What do I do?"

"You hide out," my mom explains to me, grasping my shoulders. I look into her eyes. She's dead serious. "They can't know about you."

"Or what?" I ask, not sure I want to know.

"You die."

I stand still. The danger of divergence clicks in my mind.

"Okay," I choke out. Then I walk outside, ready for school.

A whole crowd of Amity kids are waiting for the train. Everyone's talking.

"Are you scared?"

"Gosh yes!"

"I'm gonna stay in Amity, hopefully."

I don't talk. I have a few friends, but I don't want to engage in conversation.

I'm in my third stance.

I'm about to take on the simulation.

"Do you know what to do?" Heralyn asks me. I nod. The Abnegation woman smiles at me. Her blonde hair is in a bun. I can tell she's pretty, but Abnegation doesn't allow prettiness.

She pushes a few buttons and I'm in a simulation.

All I see is mirrors. Then I notice two baskets, like the ones Amity uses to collect apples. They're filled with straw with a knife on one and a block of cheese on another.

"Pick one."

A voice echoes through the room and I jump. I'm not in my third stance anymore. I'm in the first.

I'm scared.

I look at the knife and cheese and ponder. They both sound good. The knife is a bit violent though. I eye the cheese. But the knife could be used for something different.

_Pick one!_

The voice is aggravated now.

But oh well!

I've never been much of a rule follower.

I launch myself at the table and yank both the knife and the cheese out of the baskets.

I hear a sigh.

Then I see the dog.

Fear races through my head.

I can't _kill _it!

I decide to use the cheese. I try to gently toss it to him but I miss and hit his eye.

The dog growls and pounces.

I turn away and stab blindly. A sickening crunch proves that I got the dog. I hear it fall to the ground. I make sure I don't look at the dead dog.

I'm out of breath as I watch the scene fade around me. Suddenly I'm in a meadow. I notice a flower. I smile and decide to pick it. As soon as I sniff it, spray surrounds me.

Pepper spray!

My eyes burn and I decide I need to show this flower who's boss. I throw it on the ground and step right on it, smushing it. I step on it again and again, make it perfectly flat. Then I step on it one more time, for safety.

"Good Riddance," I say and suddenly I'm back with Heralyn. She's looking at me with fear.

"Your results!" She gasps.

I sigh. "I'm Divergent, aren't I? My mom told me I might be." I surprise myself by taking this so calmly. I feel brave after the simulation. I'm in my third stance.

Mary looks to the side like she wants to avoid telling me something.

"Your divergence isn't normal," she finally tells in a voice so quiet I can barely hear her.

"It's Impossible."


End file.
